A finger lever of the pre-cited type is known from FIG. 1 of DE 10 2006 046 574 A1. This figure shows a “floatingly” mounted axle protruding with a journal on both sides from the outer lever, each journal being surrounded by a bushing. This bushing, in its turn, is surrounded by a coil assembly of a torsion leg spring. In the braced state of the system, the coil assembly presses the bushing segmentally onto the axle which leads to an axial fixing of the axle. According to one embodiment, the bushing projects with an extension extending radially inwards from the inner peripheral wall of the bushing into a complementary circumferential groove of the axle.
For guaranteeing an uncoupling mode at high speeds of rotation of the internal combustion engine (reliable cam return of the uncoupled lever), and for coping with large moving masses during operation, high righting moments of the torsion leg springs are required. In the design shown in FIG. 1 of DE 10 2006 046 574 A1, it can be seen that the force vectors at the chucking points of the two legs of the torsion leg spring on the inner and the outer lever extend almost parallel to each other, or at least include an angle of <90°. This leads to a relatively high resulting overall force in the section of the axis-offset support of the coil assembly. In other words, the magnitude of the resulting overall force is clearly larger than the magnitude of the individual contact forces at the chucking points. In the uncoupling mode, the coil assembly pressed onto the respective bushing executes a movement relative to the bushing. This results in an undesired high wear in the segmental contact region of the coil assembly on the bushing.